own your heart
by Kira1517
Summary: durante la estancia de Ichigo en el palacio las noches de hueco mundo Szayelaporro le inyecta un liquido que hara que el pelinaranja cambie su aspecto...pero algo sale realmente mal...
1. Chapter 1

Hola amigos ^^ vengo con un nuevo fic. Este será centrado en ichigo, espero que les guste y si quieren díganme de cuantos capítulos sea.

Chapter 1: no puede ser verdad 

En hueco mundo, en el palacio Las Noches, se encontraba un joven de cabellera naranja encadenado a una especie de pared con esposas. Estaba un poco desnutrido, pues no había comido en 3 días. El lugar exacto donde se hallaba era en un laboratorio del espada Szayel aporro y era utilizado para los experimentos de este "científico".

\- ¡aun no logro decifrar como rayos este! -señaló al pelinaranja- ¡puede transformarse en hollow! -le gritaba a la nada.

El joven apenas podía mantener la cabeza en alto, pues ya le había realizado un sin fin de experimentos.  
"Ya perdí la cuenta" pensó el joven de cabello naranja.

-esto será lo último -murmuró Szayel.

Insertó una aguja en uno de los brazos del shinigami y este, por el grato cuidado que tuvo el pelirosa al meter la aguja en su piel; gritó de dolor con las fuerzas que aun le quedaban.  
Terminada la acción retiro la aguja y tirandola al cesto de la basura salio del laboratorio dejando al shinigami con un agudo dolor.

A la mañana siguiente, Szayel entró a su laboratorio y se horrorizó al no ver a la naranja por ningun lado. "Aizen-sama me matará" pensó y eso hizo que una gota de sudor bajase por su espalda.  
Se dispuso a buscar alguna señal del joven que había dejado esa noche allí, busco por todo el laboratorio pero solo encontró el haori del muchacho. Cuando iba a recoger la prenda esta se movió dejando al científico confundido.

-pero...¡¿que rayos pasó?! -grito al darse cuenta de que el muchacho, que una vez fue un joven de 15 años, ahora era un bebé de al menos 5 semanas de vida.

El niño al oír el grito rompió en llanto, alarmando al pelirosa que lo tomo en brazos mientras lo envolvía en la ropa de shinigami.

-tengo que sacarlo de aquí, sino Aizen-sama me matará.

Hizo uso del sonido llevando a la pequeña criatura afuera de Las Noches y, abriendo una garganta, se dirigió al mundo humano llevándose al pequeño pelinaranja.  
Una vez en el mundo humano, caminó con el pequeño bulto en brazos buscando un lugar en donde dejarlo sólo.

-ya me esta empezando a hartar -murmuró para si mismo, pues el pelinaranjo no había parado se llorar desde que habían dejado hueco mundo.

Encontró un basurero, entonces dejo al pequeño shinigami,que aún lloraba, envuelto en el haori en el suelo y desapareció con una garganta; ahora tenía que darle explicaciones a Aizen...

Iban caminando por la calle Ishinn y Rukia pues el Kurosaki mayor había invitado a la Kuchiki a pasar un día en el parque de diversiones más cercano de la ciudad. Hablaban amanamente hasta que el llanto de lo que parecía un bebé los interrumpió y les llamo la atención. ¿quien deja, en su sano juicio, a un bebé sólo en una noche de invierno?  
Se acercaron a la criatura y grande fue su sorpresa al ver el color del cabello del bebé.

-¿acaso...podrá ser I...chigo? -dijo Rukia casi en un susurro.  
-imposible...- murmuró Ishinn que se había agachado para poder ver mejor al niño, que apenas podía llorar con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

El Kurosaki mayor cargo al niño que aun estaba envuelto en...esa extraña ropa negra. Intento calmarlo mientras caminaba con rumbo a su hogar seguido por Rukia que aun estaba atónita por lo que había visto.  
Al llegar a la recidencia Ishinn pudo notar y verificar que su hijo, ahora bebé, sufría de una leve hipotermia asi que se lo entregó a Rukia para que lo cuidase mientras preparaba la tina con agua caliente.

-Rukia-chan, trae a Ichigo por favor si no recibe un buen baño de agua caliente podría morir -dijo Ishinn mientras terminaba de cerrar el grifo.  
-voy enseguida Ishinn-san.

La Kuchiki al oír eso, se asusto un poco asi que se dispuso a ir al baño mientras cargaba al pequeño. Había logrado que se calmase durante un lapso de 5 minutos, pero bueno algo es algo.  
Mientras llegaba al baño, Ichigo se despertó pero seguía con los ojos cerrados. En el baño Ishinn despojó al pelinaranja de su haori que hacía la función de manta y cuando el pequeño cuerpo del niño tocó el agua empezó a llorar de nuevo. Rukia ayudaba a lavarle la cara a Ichigo mientras que su padre le lavaba el resto del cuerpo. Una vez bañado y calientito, Ishinn lo envolvió en una manta de bebé y se lo dio a Rukia quien lo cargo mientras seguía llorando.

\- Rukia-chan, ¿puedes cuidarlo mientras salgo a comprar unas medicinas? -preguntó el Kurosaki mayor desde la puerta.  
-claro que si, Ishinn-san no se preocupe.

Ishinn salió de la casa dejando a la Kuchiki sola con su hijo que no paraba de llorar aun estando calientito y en los brazos de ella.

Que tal les pareció? dejen un review o comentario, cualquier sugerencia se acepta.

Bye~


	2. Chapter 2

**Bleach no me pertenece, esta historia nació por una idea de cómo sería ver a Ichigo de bebé.**

 **Sin más preámbulos a leer.**

 **OWN YOUR HEARTH**

 **CAPITULO 2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luego de que Ishinn se fuera de la casa, Rukia se dispuso a tratar de calmar a Ichigo, ya que no había parado de llorar desde que lo encontraron dos horas antes. Eran las diez de la noche y la criatura no daba el visto bueno de callarse de una vez.

-Cálmate ya Ichigo –murmuró mientras seguía meciendo al pelinaranja en sus brazos. Y como si el destino quisiera burlarse de ella, Ichigo se puso a llorar aun más fuerte –desgraciado –susurró para si misma.

Ishinn regreso a la casa a eso de las diez y treinta de la noche con unas pastillas que le hacían falta en la clínica además de unas cosas para Ichigo. Le pidió a la Kuchiki que preparara un biberón mientras el vestía al pelinaranjo con ropa apropiada a su nuevo tamaño, lo llevo a la cocina y se lo entrego a Rukia luego de terminar su labor. Por supuesto que el shinigami no paró de llorar en todo el trayecto y el cambio de ropa.

Al tener a el pequeño de nuevo en sus brazos, la pelinegra, se dispuso a darle el biberón con leche que había preparado tal y como y el Kurosaki mayor le había indicado. Cuando el pequeño pelinaranja probo la leche callo su llanto de manera inmediata, pues era por eso que había estado llorando tantas horas, por su preciada leche.

Al terminar de alimentarlo, Rukia se dirigió a la habitación del Kurosaki que estaba acomodada y arreglada a su nueva condición gracias a Ishinn…claro. Llegando a la habitación la cara de Ichigo parecía un poco descompuesta pues a Rukia se le olvido por completo que no le había sacado los eructos. Se dio cuenta hasta que estaba sentada en la cama en que antes dormía el pelopincho; nunca había cuidado de un bebé y todo lo que sabía lo aprendió en revistas o en la televisión, así que puso a Ichigo en una posición cómoda y poniendo su mano sobre la espalda de este procedió a golpearlo levemente. Repitió la acción hasta que el Kurosaki soltó un eructo que le pareció muy tierno a Rukia.

-bien Ichigo, creo que es hora de ir a dormir –cuando estaba por dejarlo tumbado en su nueva cuna, el pelinaranja volvió a llorar –ahora, ¿qué paso? –murmuró mientras lo sacaba de la cuna y lo mecía en sus brazos levemente.

Pero Ichigo no parecía querer dormir.

-tranquilo Ichigo nada malo te va a pasar –susurro de manera tierna y dulce cerca del oído del pequeño para ser escuchada pero no funcionó muy bien –a ver –empezó a contar con los dedos de su mano –ya te canté una nana, te di de comer y también saque tus cólicos –decía mientras veía como lloraba más y más el pelinaranjo, hasta que una bombilla iluminó su mente.

No le había cambiado el pañal…

Buscó a Ishinn por toda la casa pero solo encontró una tonta nota en la mesa de la cocina.

" **querida Rukia-chan, tuve que salir de emergencia a atender a un paciente en el hospital central, así que no llegare hasta mañana. Por favor cuida de mi estúpido hijo.**

 **Att: Ishinn."**

En verdad que Ishinn le complicaba las cosas. Al terminar de leer la nota un olor llego hasta la nariz de la ojivioleta, en verdad Ichigo necesitaba un cambio…y con urgencia.

Sin más remedio subió de nueva cuenta a la habitación del pelinaranjo. Allí acerco todo lo necesario a la cama para poder cambiarlo; talco, toallitas húmedas, crema y, por supuesto, un pañal limpio. Acostó al pequeño en la cama y al quitarle los pantalones su cara se torno de un rojo intenso…pues hasta ahora se había dado cuenta de que, para poder cambiar a Ichigo, tenía que ver las partes nobles del chico…

En el laboratorio del científico loco del palacio las noches, se encontraba un cansado y estresado Szayel aporro. Tenía que encontrar la fórmula que uso para que el Kurosaki se volviera tan joven.

-¡AHHH! –gritó exasperado -¡ya no se que hacer! –despeinó sus rizos rosados.

Aizen que pasaba cerca del lugar escuchó los gritos y se acerco para saber porque sucedía tanto alboroto.

-si Aizen-sama se entera de lo que hice estoy bien frito.

\- ¿de qué no tengo que enterarme –habló Aizen a las espaldas de Szayel provocándole un susto a este.

-aaa…emmm…n-no de nada Aizen-sama solo que…a Grimmjow le volvió a explotar la estufa* –rio nervioso.

-más te vale que no sea grave, sino habrá consecuencias –dijo con un tono aterrador en su voz poniendo más nervioso al científico.

-d-de acuerdo Aizen-sama.

Esa noche en Hueco Mundo un científico loco y amante de su vida no podría dormir muy bien esa noche.

Rukia suspiro derrotada, por más que intentara no ver las partes nobles de Ichigo tendría que hacerlo para que el crio dejara de llorar.

-bien, aquí vamos –le quito despacio las pegatinas de los lados del pañal y cerro un ojo. Una vez estuvieron quitadas levanto con cuidado la parte frontal, como si de una misión imposible se tratase, y trago fuerte al tener ya desnudo de la cintura para abajo al pelinaranjo –por lo menos no es tanto lo que tengo que limpiar.

Luego de quitar el pañal sucio y limpiar el cuerpo de Ichigo, Rukia suspiro por enésima vez y le puso crema y talco al trasero del pequeño pelinaranja y al terminar le coloco el nuevo pañal. Le puso sus pantalones y sorprendentemente el niño dejo de llorar y ahora bostezaba un poco.

-hora de dormir –la pelinegra acostó a Ichigo en su cuna y lo arropo con una sabana. Inmediatamente el pequeño se durmió dándole una oportunidad de descansar a Rukia.

La Kuchiki se tumbó en la cama del pelinaranja pero no pudo conciliar el sueño. Tampoco lo consiguió Szayel que estaba repasando en su cabeza una forma de que Aizen no lo matase.

 **Se agradecen comentarios y sugerencias**

 **Tratare de alargar más los capítulos. Pero este es así ya que lo escribí en 30 minutos.**

 **Agradecimientos a:**

 **Darks09**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capitulo 3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

En el laboratorio de Szayelaporro, este se encontraba haciendo pruebas, todavía, con diferentes sustancias mientras rezaba para que Aizen no se enterará de lo que había sucedido y que dejó o mejor dicho, liberó a Kurosaki Ichigo.

-Veamos, ya hice 1529 experimentos y aún no encuentro ni la formula que usé ni una maldita forma de revertirlo.

El científico del Hueco Mundo estaba entrando e pánico y estrés por todo lo que tenía que ocultar, por lo menos Grimmjow no se había enterado o ¿sí?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

En el distrito de Karakura, Tokio; se encontraba una mujer pelinegra tratando de calmar, por cuarta vez, al pelinaranjo que sostenía en sus brazos. No era posible que Ichigo, de bebé, llorara tanto. Al ser las 19 horas y aún no había calma, una vaga idea cruzó la cabeza de la Kuchiki.

 _-mente de Rukia-_

Cerca de una ventana de un edificio de quince pisos, estaba ella con el Kurosaki en sus manos pero estas, estaban fuera de la ventana de cristal azulado y en su rostro una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-así no llorarás más.

 _-fin-_

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por ¿silencio? Bajó la mirada y se encontró con que el niño jugaba con sus manitas y una la tenía dentro de su boca.

-no te lanzaré, tranquilo –rió por lo bajo mientras disfrutaba del hermoso silencio que al fin logró tener.

Luego de acostar al pelinaranja, Rukia estaba en el sofá de la sala revisando sus trabajos y reportes que tenía que hacer y entregar. Alrededor de las veinte horas Ishinn regresó al hogar con algunos medicamentos que necesitaba en la clínica y algunas cosas para su hijo, además de un regalo para Rukia por haber estado cuidando de él.

-¿alguna idea de cómo devolverlo a la normalidad?

-aún no –respondió el mayor –será mejor esperar un poco más.

-¿Cuánto tiempo?

-unos cinco meses.

La monera dio un largo suspiro de cansancio cuando supo que tendría que cuidar a Ichigo por más tiempo. Prosiguió con la revisión de lo que el capitán comandante le había enviado mientras el Kurosaki mayor ordenada los medicamentos que compró.

Esa noche, ambos durmieron bastante bien ya que cierta personita estaba ocupada durmiendo también y soñando. A la mañana siguiente, después de desayunar un típico llanto que Rukia conocía a la perfección por lo que fue hacia la habitación en donde se encontraba el pelopincho. Cuando entró en ella, vio al pequeño boca abajo mirando toda la habitación con sus ojitos curiosos y con algunas lágrimas y eso incrustó una sonrisa en el rostro de la Kuchiki así que se acercó a él.

-¿qué pasa? –cargó al niño y lo puso a su altura –¿tienes hambre o quieres jugar?

Con la última palabra que ella dijo el pequeño dio un grito típico de edad lo que hizo sonreír más a su niñera.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

En los pasillos de Las Noches, un individuo con el cabello azul iba caminando sin rumbo fijo y con su mente poblada de pensamientos. Por otro lado el laboratorio de Szayelaporro estaba hecho un desastre, frascos rotos por aquí y por allá, papeles mojados y algunos contenían información de lo que había logrado descubrir. Llevaba más de tres días y aún no podía hallar el medicamento que le ocasiono a Kurosaki Ichigo ese inconveniente. No estaba seguro si algún otro espada estaba enterado del grave error que cometió, tampoco quería que Aizen se enterará… ya se había imaginado todos los escenarios posibles y todos ellos concluían igual…con su muerte.

-¡ya no puedo más! –expresó el científico –esto es inútil.

El peliazul escuchó las quejas de Granz ya que había llegado al laboratorio en su caminata.

-pero que tenemos aquí, no es normal verte en estas condiciones "científico".

-tu no eres nadie para hablar de científicos, ni siquiera sabes lo que significa esa palabra sexta espada.

-mira, te propongo algo –el pelizaul se acercó hasta donde estaba el pelirosa. Pues estaba en la puerta –no diré nada de lo que le pasó a Kurosaki si me envías al mundo material sin que nadie lo sepa.

La razón por la que Grimmjow pedía eso, era porque Aizen lo castigó con que no podía salir del palacio por todas las ordenes que no obedeció.

-¿cómo sabes que a Kurosaki le pasó algo?

-me lo acabas de decir –sonrió con sarna.

No le quedó de otra que aceptar lo que el peliazul de exigió por lo que abrió una garganta y dejó que se fuera.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Rukia se encontraba en el suelo de la habitación de Ichigo jugando con él. Cada vez que el pequeño hacía algo o trataba de hablar, a la Kuchiki cada vez que hacia eso le daba por reír, sonreír y hasta le daba por comerse a besos al niño. En una oportunidad cargó a pelinaranja y le beso las mejillas mientras él reía felizmente.

-ojala te quedes así para siempre –dijo Rukia mientras cambiaba a Ichigo de ropa.

Cuando se dio cuenta de las palabras que había dicho, su rostro se puso de color carmesí, no sabía cómo llegó a ese extremo pero no podía evitarlo…al ver a Ichigo en ese estado todas sus defensas bajaban de forma peligrosa.

-¿pero qué tenemos aquí? –rió sínicamente.

-¿qué haces aquí? –preguntó Rukia al ver a aquel sujeto por la ventana del cuarto a plena luz del día.

-vine a saldar una deuda –dijo Grimmjow para horror de la pelinegra.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _ **Aquí esta al fin el capitulo 3 :3 espero que les haya gustado y perdón por no actualizar antes.**_

 _ **Agradecimientos a:**_

 _ **-Natsuru**_

 _ **-araceli**_

 _ **-Darks09**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Rukia no sabía qué hacer ante la llegada imprevista de Grimmjow. No estaba segura si enfrentarse a él completamente sola y dejar desprotegido a Ichigo o protegerlo a toda costa y tal vez morir en el intento.

-no te preocupes, he venido solo de visita. No planeo hacerte nada –dijo el peliazul con sorna y como si le hubiese leído la mente a la Kuchiki.

-no me fio de ti ¿por qué otra razón estarías aquí, eh? –expresó mientras trataba de ocultar al pelinaranja y daba gracias a que el espada no lo había visto…o eso creía.

-vamos, enserio no planeo hacerte nada… o al menos a ti no… -luego de haber dicho eso, fueron cuestión de segundos y ya tenía al pequeño en sus brazos.

Grande fue la sorpresa de Rukia al enterarse de que aquel ser, enemigo de todo lo que se moviera, tenía a su Ichigo… "pero… ¿Qué dices Rukia? ¿tú Ichigo?" pensó ella mientras trataba de ocultar su vergüenza.

-suéltalo, de inmediato.

-¿estás segura de eso? –dijo mientras tomaba al pelinaranjo del cuello de la ropa poniéndolo en potencial peligro –puedo hacerlo si quieres

\- ¿qué es lo que quieres? –preguntó la pelinegra luego de soltar un suspiro de rabia ante la insensatez de Grimmjow pero al oír como Ichigo rompía en llanto, su corazón como ella misma no lo soportaron –dámelo, ¡ahora mismo!

-vaya, vaya…vaya ¿no te habrás encariñado con él o sí? –rió sínicamente y acercó al cuello del infante, que estaba llorando, su espada.

En menos de un minuto, por impulso, Rukia se lanzó hacia Grimmjow sin pensarlo dos veces para arrebatarle a Ichigo. Desgraciadamente no lo logró a la primera y tampoco lo logró "pacíficamente". Tuvo que luchar y defenderse con absoluto cuidado de no herir al bebé. Durante treinta minutos, shinigami y arrancar, chocaron acero una y otra vez pero la pelinegra tenía la difícil tarea de no lastimar a Ichigo por nada del mundo además de que le era más difícil por los lloridos de él.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Devuelta en Hueco Mundo; Aizen, sentado en su trono, se había enterado ya de que Grimmjow estaba de visita en el Mundo Humano sin su respectivo permiso. Estaba enojado pero satisfecho a la vez porque el peliceleste podría traer a Kurosaki y si lo hacía le perdonaría todas las faltas que tenía hasta el momento, sin embargo, sino no lo hacía sería su final y uno muy torturado. Y eso no era todo porque, gracias a que hizo una inspección por casi toda Las Noches, se enteró de lo que Szayelaporro le hizo a su enemigo por lo que si ninguno hacía lo que él tenía planeado ambos morirían.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _-¿qué estás haciendo aquí tan callado? –preguntaba Aizen con su típica sonrisa._

 _Al científico no le quedó de otra más que contarle toda la verdad a su salvador. Le contó desde que estaba empezando a experimentar con él hasta cuando cometió el fatal error de convertir a Ichigo en un crio._

 _Después de haber escuchado todo el relato del octavo arrancar, Aizen lo amenazó "amistosamente" mientras trataba de ahorcarlo para después retirarse a pensar al respecto._

 _ **Fin del flashback**_

Ahora que lo pensaba bien, tenía que preparar varias cosas y a su ejército para darle la bienvenida a Kurosaki en Las Noches de nuevo y de la mejor manera posible.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Afortunadamente, luego de una intensa pelea, Rukia pudo arrebatar de las manos Grimmjow a Ichigo y huir, por desgracia el pelinaranja había resultado con una pequeña cortada en su brazo derecho. Kuchiki se sentía fatal tras haber permitido que eso le pasara al pequeño. Estaban, ambos, ocultos en una vieja bodega del pueblo pero corrían peligro de ser encontrados ya que el crio no había parado de llorar.

-tranquilo, ya pasó…deja e llorar –la muchacha le hablaba lo más bajo y suave posible mientras acurrucaba a Ichigo contra su pecho sin mucho éxito.

Trató y trató de hacerlo callar pero nada funcionaba. No tenía el pañal sucio y parecía que nada lo molestaba, después de varios minutos analizando la situación algo en su cabeza hizo _"click"_ luego de haberle colocado bien la ropa, no había comido nada desde que fueron atacados. Pero Rukia estaba entre la espada y la pared, no podía salir de allí e ir a la casa a alimentarlo y tampoco podía quedarse ahí sin hacer nada. Meditando y meditando solo le quedaba un lugar al cual ir.

Antes de salir de la bodega, Rukia revisó 3 veces de que nadie la estuviera viendo y de que fuera seguro para usar el shumpo hasta su destino, la tienda de abarrotes de Urahara Kisuke.

Al llegar, entro si llamar a la puerta lo que provocó un grito por parte de Yoruichi.

-¿acaso en la Sociedad de las Almas no te enseñaron a tocar? –Se quejó la ojidorado ya que Rukia había interrumpido su lectura erótica -¿Qué buscas?

-lo siento, no sabía –se excusó la shinigami -¿está Kisuke?

-no, salió hace rato ¿por qué? –Centró su vista en lo que cargaba la pelinegra gracias al llanto y se dio cuenta de que era un bebé -¿de quién es Kuchiki?

-no es de nadie –al ver la insólita cara de Yoruichi casi ríe –tampoco es mío, es Ichigo.

-¿cómo fue que sucedió eso? –Escuchó el breve resumen que le contó la ojivioleta –entonces solo lo encontraron así y ¿ya? No lo creo.

-créelo, además de que Grimmjow nos atacó e Ichigo tiene mucha hambre, por eso vine.

-tenías que haber empezado por eso –la regañó Yoruichi –creo que Kisuke tiene un nuevo invento ¿quieres probarlo?

-probaré lo que sea con tal de que pare de llorar.

La felina llevó a Rukia hacía un cuarto el cual tenía cientos de máquinas y elementos para pruebas además de un millar de papeles con apuntes, claro, todos en el suelo. Luego de que pasará un buen rato buscando en un cajón, la Diosa de la velocidad le entregó un brebaje a la pelinegra que casi se lo da a Ichigo de no ser por su rapidez.

-no es para él, es para ti.

-¿eh? –Rukia no entendía qué quería decir -¿a qué te refieres? ¿Cómo es eso?

-tienes que beberlo, tú.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yoruichi le había entregado ese extraño brebaje. Entendía muy bien lo que tenía que hacer pero no entendía cual era el fin de todo eso.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _-tienes que beberlo_

 _-pero ¿por qué?_

 _-porque aquí no hay leche y eso, es la única alternativa –explicó la gata._

 _-sigo sin entender el propósito –expresó Rukia dudosa._

 _-mira –empezó a explicar la felina – al beberla, en el interior de tu cuerpo, más específicamente, en tus senos. El brebaje actuará como un estimulante natural y así podrán producir leche._

 _-espera... ¡¿qué?! –la pelinegra intentaba asimilar lo que le explicó su contraria –pero ¡¿estás loca?!_

 _-tal vez –rió –pero no tienes ninguna otra alternativa, así que ve tomándola para que se calme._

 _ **Fin del flashback**_

Ahí estaba Rukia, sentada con Ichigo en brazos y con la botella en su mano libre. Tragó saliva fuertemente y acercando la botella lentamente a sus labios, de golpe, bebió su contenido.

Pasaron un par de minutos y surgieron los efectos, ya que sintió sus senos un poco más pesado tal y como le dijo Yoruichi. Suspiró largo y, con la cara igual a un tomate, se destapó el pecho y acercó al pequeño a el. La sensación era totalmente nueva y rara para ella, le dolía, cabe decir, pero poco a poco se fue disminuyendo conforme el pelinaranja bebía de su seno.

-qué bueno que ya no lloras –le susurró al pequeño mientras lo mecía lento para poder dormirlo.

Cuando lo consiguió sonrió al imaginarse a ella contándole a Ichigo que él había chupado sus senos para beber leche. Rió mientras despegaba al bebé de su pecho y lo colocaba en la improvisada cuna que ella y la felina le fabricaron.

Salió de la habitación en donde había estado aliméntalo y se dispuso a hablar con la ojidorado sobre cómo enfrentar a su enemigo.

-bueno, pienso que deberíamos avisar a la Sociedad de las Almas sobre esto.

-no quiero que se entere nadie –expresó con firmeza Rukia.

-pero piénsalo, es mejor que alguien te ayude, no podrías enfrentarte sola a toda Las Noches.

-en eso tienes razón.

-bien, te ayudaré a ir y a hablar con Yamamoto al respecto.

-gracias, te debo una.

-me lo pagas luego.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Szayelaporro se encontraba, como siempre, en su querido laboratorio pero lo único diferente era el aterrador desorden y que no había dormido absolutamente nada en 2 semanas. Tenía que encontrar rápido la formula de esa sustancia que cambió la edad y cuerpo del pelinaranja para trabajar en el antídoto o sino, su magnífico líder lo mataría de la peor manera posible.

-bien, este será el último intento –agregó un poco de sal y otro poco de un extraño mineral para después mezclar todo en una botella –espero que sea este.

Se acercó a el calabazo con que contaba el laboratorio, buscó su siguiente víctima, el cual fue el sujeto número 1512. Entró a la celda y lo obligó a tragarse todo el brebaje. Como si la suerte estuviese del lado del científico, la sustancia en cuestión de minutos había convertido a la víctima en un crio. La alegría de Szayelaporro no se podía comparar con absolutamente nada. De inmediato abandonó la celda, no sin antes cerrar con llave, y también el calabozo para empezar a trabajar en el antídoto, como había anotado la receta anterior no se le dificultaría mucho. Cuando finalizó anotó también la receta del antídoto por si algo así volvía a suceder. Guardó ambas recetas en un lugar seguro para luego verter el líquido en dos jeringas, una para Ichigo y otra para su experimento. Visitó de nuevo a su sujeto y le insertó la aguja sin ningún cuidado, efectivamente como había previsto el científico, la víctima fue recuperando su estatura y edad normal en solo cuestión de 10 minutos.

-afortunadamente no moriste como el resto –rió enérgicamente Szayelaporro mientras caminaba hacia la salida –ahora, a comentarle las buenas nuevas a Aizen-sama.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yoruichi y Rukia se encontraban ya en la división de Yamamoto. Se habían atrasado un poco porque el pelinaranjo les dificultó la tarea al ponerse a llorar una vez más. Tuvieron que llevarlo ya que no lo podían dejar solo y menos con Urahara que había llegado minutos antes de que las dos femeninas atravesaran el portal con el pequeño.

Un subordinado les indicó que podían pasar a la oficina del supremo comandante de la Sociedad de las Almas.

-¿qué se les ofrece? –preguntó amablemente el capitán.

-vera señor –empezó a hablar Rukia –tenemos un problema con Ichigo.

-y ¿Dónde está él y que le pasó?

-lo dejamos al cuidado de Hanatarou –explicó la felina –lo que pasa es que, cuando lo secuestraron experimentaron con él y terminó siendo un bebé.

-y venimos a pedirle que algún escuadrón pueda atacar Hueco Mundo y así poder encontrar la solución a este problema –finalizó la pelinegra dirigiéndose al viejo.

-creo que puedo enviar una unidad de reconocimiento pero no les prometo nada.

-agradecemos eso.

Ambas agradecieron al mandante y abandonaron la estancia. Solo les faltaba abandonar la Sociedad de las Almas sin que Renji o Byakuya se enteraran de la presencia de la pelinegra y eso pasaba… les sería difícil explicar la situación ya que se tornaría muy vergonzosa.

Estaban por llegar a la cuarta división a recoger a Ichigo cuando una voz muy similar se acercaba a ellas.

-yo iré por Kurosaki, tú trata de entretenerlo un poco –le susurró Yoruichi a Rukia.

-trataré de hacer lo mejor que pueda.

Luego de eso, la felina utilizo shumpo para adentrarse en la división. Cuando Rukia se estaba terminando de dar la vuelta grande fue su sorpresa al ver a su hermano parado delante de ella.

-¿qué haces aquí Rukia? –preguntó el capitán de la sexta división a la pelinegra.

-pues…pues –trataba de encontrar alguna excusa creíble –emmm…

En ese preciso instante apareció Yoruichi con Ichigo en sus brazos y para la desgracia de Rukia este dijo sus "primeras palabras".

-¡mami!

 **Bueno, mis lectores, aquí dejo esta doble actualización para que sepan que no morí!**

 **Todos los derechos a sus respectivos autores o sea Tite Kubo. Por cierto odie el final del manga.**

 **Como no tengo mucho tiempo daré los agradecimientos de forma pública y no como suelo hacerlo de persona en persona (porque no recuerdo quienes la leen) pero si a :**

 **Araceli (si cumplí xD)**

 **Natsuru (uwur de nada nakama).**

 **Fin, nos vemos la próxima.**

 **Los quiere Kira.**


End file.
